


Say yes to new adventures

by CasbahRocker91



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Endgame Sheith, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith says yes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro asks Keith to travel the world with him, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasbahRocker91/pseuds/CasbahRocker91
Summary: Keith is down on life. He's nearly given up on more than one occasion and he can't seem to find a way to escape. That is, until his old high school friend, and secret crush, Takashi Shirogane reappears after four years in the form of an email and offers him a lifeline he can't refuse.What follows is sure to change Keith's life in ways he could never imagine...





	1. Just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo 
> 
> This is the first thing i've written probably since I was in school about 10 years ago (man I'm getting old). 
> 
> Anyways... I am a sucker for watching Shiro and Keith fall in love over and over so I felt it was time to contribute something of my own. I love to travel and I wanted to combine my love for that with my love for all things Sheith. This is a WIP and the chapters will be POV alternating. I edit it myself so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

#  Just say yes

The loneliness was the worst part. He often felt that if he just had someone to love him, someone to share his pain with, it would lessen the burden of life and make it so he could breathe again.

It was as though he was drowning in his own misery and there was no life raft, no one to shout man overboard, no one left to rescue him. It had been this way ever since he lost his dad, since he lost everything, since he lost himself.

He was drifting through life, just going through the motions. The idea of ending it all came to him frequently and on more than one occasion he had come dangerously close to going through with it. If it hadn’t have been for those last fateful words his dad had said to him the morning before he died, he would have ended it a long time ago.

They had spent the entire evening arguing, Keith had disappointed his dad yet again, that’s all he ever seemed to do since his mother had left. He’d dropped out of college after his dad had given him everything just to get him there, and the worst part was he didn’t even have the courage to tell him to his face. He’d only found out after intercepting some correspondence from the college regarding his fleeting attendance and proceeded to question Keith about it. It’s not that he wasn’t smart enough for the classes or found them difficult, he just hated the environment. He was a practical learner and being stuck in a classroom for hours on end just didn’t stimulate him enough. He naively thought college would be different from high school which is why he decided to attend. As it turns out, it was exactly the same only on a bigger scale, and he just couldn’t do it, not again, not for another four years. He needed to get out there, to do what? he wasn’t sure exactly, he just knew that whatever it was he was searching for it would not be found in a classroom.

He tried to get his dad to understand and in hindsight Keith figures he probably did, and if he had just talked to him about it in the first place things might have gone a lot smoother, but Keith was more of a coward in that moment than he had ever wanted to be. Instead, things got heated and his dad was so angry that he didn’t even give it time, he was mad about all the extra hours he’d put in at work to earn the money, all the extra time he spent away from Keith because he thought it was what he wanted.

They both went to sleep that night with anger in their hearts and tears in their eyes.  
Keith woke up the next morning fearful that his dad wouldn’t forgive him. He’d gotten up early to make him breakfast before his shift at the fire house, he didn’t want to part the day on bad terms, after all, ever since he can remember, the three of them had made a pact that they would never leave the house angry at each other, and it had gone that way for 18 years. Keith didn’t want that to change now.

He could hear his dad shuffling about in his room, getting ready for the day, every thump had Keith’s heart beating just as loud, he was a wreck but he tried not to show it. When his dad eventually made an appearance he stopped in his tracks when he spotted Keith in the kitchen. Keith braced himself for more arguments, instead, he found himself embraced in his dads warm strong arms and he felt himself let out the breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. They stood like that for what felt like the longest time, just breathing each other in, remembering the love they had for each other. When they did finally break away it was to his dad telling him how good the breakfast smelt. Keith gave a small smirk at that.

They didn’t talk about the fight as they ate breakfast and it wasn’t until just before his dad had to leave that it was mentioned. “I just want you to be happy Keith” his dad sighed, “I’m sorry I snapped at you last night, I really am. You are my pride and joy and my greatest wish for you is that you live the life you want, and that you live it to the fullest. Find what makes you happy and give it your everything. I will support you 100% no matter what. You just have to talk to me about these things. I have to get going now or I will be late but we will discuss this more when I get home. I love you son, and _that_ is something that will never change”.

As it turned out, they would never get to talk about anything ever again.

Keith wasn’t sure how much longer he could take being alone. Sure he had his friends from school, but they were all off living their own lives.

Pidge was off over the other side of the country at a school that would never give him a second glance and studying things that made Keiths brain melt if he tried to think about them too much. She was the smartest out of all of them, the youngest too. Keith was sure that if anyone was going to change the world it would be her.  
Hunk had decided to take a year off before heading back to school, he had a place lined up at one of the top culinary colleges in the country but decided he wanted to, in his own words, ‘Taste the world’ first, and so he and his girlfriend Shay had taken off to countries far and wide to taste exotic cuisines and sip fine wines. If Keith was being honest with himself, he really liked the sound of that and part of him had wanted to tag along with them just to get away, but he decided being the third wheel would be no fun for any of them.  
Lance was a little closer to home, but, he was on the fast track to being a doctor and he had very little time to spare. It would likely be that way for the foreseeable future. Keith didn’t blame him for it, in fact he was incredibly proud of his childhood best friend. Lance wasn’t always so focused and he was staring down the barrel of a life without much success if he didn’t change his ways. He had worked incredibly hard the last few years of school to get to where he was now, and for that, Keith could never feel resentment for the distance growing between them. Lance was going to make a great doctor someday, that is something he would always be sure of.

All of his friends seemed to have the direction in life that Keith lacked and even though they did try to include him in their lives, he now felt like he didn’t belong with them. It was a recurring dream he had, one moment the four of them were running along the road laughing and joking just like it had been when they were kids, and the next minute the rest of them were all ten paces ahead and getting further away. And no matter what he did, Keith could never catch up, he was always left behind.

He found himself in a youtube black hole when the email came through. He had just finished a shift at his local store, he hated that job but money didn’t grow on trees. He kept telling himself it would only be temporary until he found something he actually wanted to do. It had, however, been 8 months and he was no closer to figuring out what that might be exactly. He contemplated just ignoring the ‘ding’ sound his MacBook had made, alerting him to a new email, it was probably just junk anyways, except curiosity was getting the better of him. He was usually pretty good at keeping his inbox clear of junk and it was almost midnight and he never usually got any mail this time of night. Keith clicked open his mail app and had to rub his eyes to check he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing. The tagline of the email read ‘Long time no see’ and the sender was a one Takashi Shirogane.

Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro as he was always known, was the first friend he made in High School outside of Hunk, Pidge and Lance and he had fast become his best friend. They spent pretty much everyday together that first year of school and Keith, harbouring a pretty serious crush, had hoped it would remain that way long into the future, and who knows? Perhaps their relationship would have developed into something more. Sadly, Shiro’s family had relocated back to Japan in the summer after the first year of high school due to the death of his grandfather, and Keith and Shiro had lost touch over the years.

The last thing Keith ever expected to receive on this rainy Thursday night was an email from the very guy who had stolen Keith’s heart and left without ever giving it back. He just stared at it for a good five minutes before he actually dared to open it, his brain trying to convince him that it wasn’t the Shiro he had known. Which, In hindsight, was completely ridiculous because how many Takashi Shirogane’s had Keith known? Growing impatient with himself, he finally clicked open the email and began to read.

#### From: Takashi Shirogane TShiro01@gmail.com  
To: Keith Kogane BladeofMamora@gmail.com  
Subject: Long time, no see.

_‘Hey Keith, It’s been a long time since we last saw each other, or even spoke for that matter, heck I don’t even know if you still use this email address. You probably don’t, I mean it’s been like what? Almost four years? I guess I’m just hoping you still do because I know how attached you were to it back in the day 😅 and also because you are my last hope for what i’m about to ask you._

He was right Keith had been particularly happy with his email address when he’d first created it; BladeofMamora@gmail.com. It didn’t particularly mean anything, Keith just thought it sounded cool and he often used it whenever he took a foray into fiction writing, which was not as often these days. He should probably change it for a more ‘grown up’ email but Keith never did like to conform to societies expectations.

_Oh, its Shiro… errr Takashi Shirogane by the way, totally should have lead with that. Im such an idiot haha. We were friends in the first year of high school back in Garrison until my family moved back to Japan. I really hope you do remember me, I’ve thought a lot about you recently (not in a creepy sort of way, please don’t think of me as a creep lol) I’ve recently gone through a bad breakup and it led to quite a lot of self reflection over my past actions and why things turned out the way they did and you would often come to the forefront of my mind. Having to say goodbye to you when we were younger was really heartbreaking for me and well… I guess I was just hoping if there was any chance of us rekindling our friendship? It really meant a lot to me back then and I could really use a friend like you were to me back then… ahh shit I’m rambling, I’ll get to the point now._

How could Shiro possibly think in the four short years they had been separated Keith had completely forgotten him off the face of the earth, he’s right, he is an idiot. Cute though, always cute. He feels sad that Shiro went through bad breakup, as far as he’s concerned heartbreak is not something that should ever happen to Shiro and he outwardly curses to person foolish enough to let Takashi Shirogane slip through their fingers, he does however blush all over when reading about how much Shiro wants them to be friends again, god, if he’s blushing this much now, he has no hope if he were ever to see Shiro In person. Keith drifts off into fantasy land and that thought, trying to imagine what Shiro looks like now. He shakes his head of such thoughts before his mind starts to drift to more… unsavoury thoughts, and carries on reading.

_Me and my boyfriend (now Ex-boyfriend) had planned a round the world trip together before we both went to college. (I moved back to the states last year and I’m kicking myself for not trying to contact you sooner) Anyway the tickets were non refundable and well, I don’t want the extra ticket to go to waste now that Adam won’t be using it. So to get to it, how would you feel about joining me in a round the world adventure? All flights are paid for, even some of the accommodation we booked in advance, all you would need is some spending money and yourself. Not to pressure you or anything but if you turn me down I will lose thousands of dollars on the flights and I’d have to go alone :'( (might be trying to guilt trip you a tiny bit :J ) Please say yes Keith, I just know we would have the best time and honestly there is no one else I’d want to be my travel buddy._

_Sorry for the stupidly long email, I just really want you to agree. Shoot me an email back with your decision and if you agree, we can arrange to meet up._

_It’s been too long Keith, far too long._

_\-- Shiro.’_

“Holy shit, HOLY SHIT!, HOLY SHIT!!” Keith can’t help himself from shouting louder than probably necessary, but he couldn’t believe what he just read. Shiro wanted to go on an expenses paid round the world trip with HIM, Keith, the plain looking guy with nothing whatsoever going for him. “Fuck” Keith curses “This cannot be happening”. He’s not sure how he feels about Shiro having been back in the states for a year, had he moved back to garrison? Had they passed each other in the street? Impossible, Keith would have definitely noticed Shiro if he had been around, he’s the type of person you are immediately drawn to.

He instantly want’s to agree and his fingers itch to hit reply and just say yes to everything. It takes all of his impulse control to refrain from doing so just long enough for rational thought to take over. He needs to discuss this with someone before he agrees to this potentially life changing thing. And so, he pulls up Skype and starts a group call to Hunk, Pidge and Lance, timezones be dammed, he needs to talk this out.

Whilst the call is connecting, one other detail from Shiro’s email keeps swirling around his head over and over again refusing to go unnoticed . Takashi Shirogane was gay or at least interested in men. Keith always had a slight inclination that he might be or perhaps he just really hoped, but honestly, they had never really discussed it. They were more interested in comic books, movies, video games and when they could get the next session of Monsters and Mana in.

By some divine intervention, Keith thinks, everyone answers the call and after pleasantries are shared Keith gets stuck into explaining his predicament to his childhood friends . Trying desperately to make the whole ex boyfriend and Shiro being gay part less of a big deal than he actually considers it to be. He wasn’t sure he was pulling it off.

“I think you should go for it” Pidge chimes in “I didn’t hang around him as much as you, but from what I can remember, Shiro was a decent guy and you two always had a great time together, so why the heck not?”

“Yeah” Hunk agrees “You almost convinced yourself to come with us on our trip so travelling is obviously something you’re interested in. Just go for it man, you say yourself that you are stuck in a rut back in Garrison, I mean, what do you have to lose?”

He’s right Keith thinks, he knows he’s absolutely right, but he’s also afraid that he’s built Shiro up in his mind to be something he’s not and in turn he’s afraid that the reality might be somewhat disappointing. He voices as much to the group

“Come on Keith, you know thats not true, I was there, I saw what great friends you and Shiro were, and Pidge is right, Shiro was a great guy and there is no way someone could change so drastically in such a short amount of time. You know that you will already say yes to him so stop self sabotaging, which we all know you’re great at, and reply to him already” Lance sound simultaneously fed up and excited, he’s not sure how, only Lance could pull something like that off.

“Urrrghh I know you guys a right and yes, I am going to agree to it because I honestly don’t see any other way out of this life, or lack there of, that I have at the moment, and lets be honest… what fool would turn down free flights” They all share a chuckle at that

“It will be good for you Keith, getting away from Garrison and all the memories it holds, even if just for a little while” Pidge says softly and the rest of the gang agree wholeheartedly.

From there on the conversation flows easily and they chat about their lives and current trials and tribulations for the short time they can all be together again. Although, Keith tends to hold back on how bad he has been feeling these last few months, he doesn’t want to burden the rest of them. They are all going places and he won’t be the one to drag them down. They would all tell him they don’t see it that way, they would insist that the way Keith is feeling is important to them. They would want to help, but even so he just can’t bring himself to let it all out , he doesn’t want to appear weak. He can get through this on his own, or so he hopes.

They sign off from Skype with a promise of more regular calls to stay in touch and deep down, even if it will be hard, Keith knows they will all stick to their promise.

As soon as Skype is closed Keith pulls up Shiro’s email and hits reply. He doesn’t see the need to write anything at length when they will be meeting in person soon anyway, and so, he opts for something short and to the point.

#### From: Keith Kogane BladeofMamora@Gmail.com  
To: Takashi Shirogane TShiro01@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Long time, no see.

  _Shiro… im in._

_— Keith._


	2. The trials and tribulations of Takashi Shirogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's life hasn't been easy over the past for years and now his boyfriend Adam is about to make it so much worse. or is he? Could a breakup with Adam set Shiro on a new, shinier path? ... all will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, so I'm not going to lie to you. I completely forgot I wrote this fic. I pretty much banged this chapter out immediately after posting the first and then for reasons outside of my control I just forgot it existed. 😂 But we're back baby! 
> 
> I am not American and although I did some research into American schools and dual nationality and stuff please remember this is a work of fiction and so suspend your disbelief and go easy on me haha 
> 
> Also, I don't hate Adam. In fact I don't really have any feelings on him at all. He was a bit of a dick in the show but we saw him for like 2 minuets so he's kinda just whatever, but someone has to be the bad guy in this story. Happy reading friends.

 

Shiro let out the breath he had been holding as soon as he hits send. He hadn’t meant to bombard Keith with that much information straight away, he just found himself unable to stop typing once the words started flowing. He should really go about his day, he still has so many errands to run before he leaves. He hasn’t even bought a back pack yet and he leaves in a couple of weeks. He should have done it ages ago, in fact, there is alot of things he should have done by now but he’s just kept putting them off.

If he’s being honest with himself he doesn’t really want to go by himself. which is why he’s so desperate for Keith to agree. It’s not that he’s scared or anything and he knows he would meet new people on his travels but he’s just so tired of being alone. When his family had moved back to Japan he found it difficult to fit in. His Japanese was poor and so communicating and making friends hadn’t been easy. Then came the car accident that took not only his arm but also a part of himself. After that, making friends was just an impossibility. So he spent the remainder of his school career more or less in isolation which resulted in a hazy depression that would not let up until he moved back to the states and met Adam.

Ever since he was a small boy Shiro had wanted to be a pilot in the airforce, since he had been born in the United States and had dual citizenship it was definitely a dream that could come to fruition. Even after they moved back to Japan that still remained Shiro’s goal, he always knew he would return, he just wished it had been under better circumstances.

After the accident it had taken a lot for Shiro to come to accept that his childhood dream would no longer become a reality but despite his depression Shiro knew he had to find an alternative, less he fall so deep into the black hole he had created he was unable to claw his way out. Aerospace engineering is what he landed on and Massachusetts institute of Technology (MIT) was his school of choice. He made sure to work as hard as he could to meet the rigorous requirements that MIT demanded. It was hard considering his mental state but with regular trips to a therapist and unrelenting support from his family he pulled it off. He did however chose to defer his enrolment for two years. Shiro wanted to start college with his head in the right place and he knew, even with all the help he was receiving, he was nowhere near where he needed to be.

He moved back to America the summer after graduating from high shcool. He rented a small apartment not far out from where he would be attending school and he got himself a job in a local garage fixing cars. It was a nice little life he created for himself but he found it to be rather lonely, all those years Shiro spent isolating himself suddenly becoming too much to bear.

It was at the garage where he met Adam for the first time. He had brought his car in for a tyre change and Shiro found him to be very easy to talk to, not to mention insanely attractive. They were both pleased to learn how much they had in common and their relationship became intense pretty quickly after that.

Adam had also deferred from MIT and was also renting a small apartment close by while working for a charity helping disadvantaged children in the local area. They moved in together after only a few short months, and in hindsight Shiro can see that their relationship was never meant to be anything more than that of a flash fire. Hot and intense, but here and gone within a blink of an eye. At the time though Shiro had thought it was everything, he believed Adam to be the one. They planned the trip to start at the beginning of their second year of their respective deferrals. Everything had been going swimmingly until suddenly it wasn’t.

Shiro could feel Adam pulling away from him, he tried to ignore it at first hoping that the issue would resolve itself of its own accord. It never did and Shiro found himself asking Adam why when he came home in a particularly bad mood one evening.

“Adam, you have to tell me what’s going through your head, you’ve been distant lately” Shiro asked softly, almost as if he was afraid of what the answer would be.

“This isn’t working anymore Takashi” Adam replied barely above a whisper

“What are you talking about, what isn’t working? Your job? Because you won’t have to be there much longer anyway” Shiro found himself in front of Adam softly caressing his arms. Adam shoved him away forcefully as he practically shouted in reply “No, it’s not my job thats the problem, it’s you!” Shiro audibly gasped “You’re incapable of being alone, I swear sometimes I feel like I’m your fucking carer rather than your boyfriend. I never have a moments peace, even when I’m at work you’re always calling or texting and i’ve just had enough, I cant do it anymore”

Shiro felt broken, sure he spent most of his time with Adam and did contact him frequently throughout the day but he thought that was normal. He loved Adam and to him that meant wanting to be around him as much as possible. He was always thrilled when Adam text him whilst he was working and he always loved Adam’s smile being the first thing he saw when he came home from work or when he woke up in the morning. Suddenly his world had just crumbled around him once again as he realised that Adam had just never loved him as much or if even at all. With tears in his eyes and a new found venom cursing in his veins he says with a shaky jaw “I’m sorry you feel I’m too clingy for you Adam, I was under the impression the people liked to be around the person they love. Perhaps the problem is you and not me, perhaps you’ve just never loved me at all”

“Shiro, you’re being ridiculous, of course I love you” Adam answers quickly Shrio sees red at that. “Really?? because I’ve never said anything so heartless to the people I love.” Shiro lets out a shaky breath, he’s letting anger get the better of him and that will not help the situation at all. “I’m going for a walk to clear my head” he says as he grabs his coat and heads for the door, they can talk more about this when he returns and hopefully they would both have calmed down by then. “Takashi” Adam calls and Shiro pauses with one had on the door but he doesn’t turn around “Don’t expect me to be here when you get back.” Shiro’s fist clenches around the door handle and he holds back a sob as the tears fall down his cheeks in both anger and heartbreak. He doesn’t turn around, doesn’t want to give Adam the satisfaction of seeing the effect this has on him. Instead, he pulls open the door and heads out into the night. There is no saving this relationship Shiro realises. He’s alone again.

True to his word, Adam was gone when Shiro got back a couple hours later. He had spent the time just walking around trying to think of where he went wrong. Was Adam right? Was he too clingy? He thought about that for a while until he came to the conclusion that no, Adam wasn’t right. Shiro wasn’t clingy, he just put his everything into a relationship when it is important to him, I guess it just seems over bearing when the same feelings are not reciprocated.

”Fuck him!” Shiro shouts perhaps a little too loudly, the walls in his apartment aren’t exactly soundproof. Adam’s clothes and his belongings have gone from the apartment, suspiciously quick and Shiro thinks he must have been planning on leaving for quite some time. The more he thinks about the situation the more angry and the less sad he becomes. Perhaps all this is for the best. The trip they planned doesn’t even come to his mind until he sees the note lying on the coffee table.

_Shiro,_  
_Keep the tickets for the trip. You did most of the planning anyways I just kept saying yes. Maybe you can find someone to take my place, and if not, you should go alone. I think it will do you good to get away from here for a while._

_Adam._  
  
Shiro scoffs at the note, like Adam would possibly know what’s good for him. At this point Shiro is wondering if Adam ever really knew him at all. In that moment, and Shiro isn’t sure why, he thinks of Keith.

Keith, his high school friend, his high school crush. Keith knew Shiro, he never complained about Shiro being too clingy, never got annoyed at his texts, even when he sent them at ungodly hours of the morning, he always got a reply.  
A little voice in the back of his head suddenly makes itself abundantly clear “Keith would be a great person to travel with” it says, and Shiro has no doubt about it being true.

Shiro rushes over to his desk, which sits below the bay window that looks out over the park, and once his MacBook comes to life he opens the mail app and begins typing. He finds it easy to remember Keith’s old email address, he was very proud of himself when he made it and even though it had been some four years since then Shiro can picture Keith’s smile as if he had only seen it yesterday. He hopes that Keith is still the same stubborn ball of fire he was back when Shiro had known him and he hadn’t changed his email.

After sending the email to Keith, Shiro had spent an unhealthy amount of time refreshing his inbox until he convinced himself Keith probably wouldn’t ever reply. He had put on some Netflix show but had given up the pretence of pretending like he was paying attention after about 5 minuets, instead opting to just stare into space and get lost in thoughts about what it would be like to see the world with Keith by his side. “Get it together Takashi” Shiro berates himself at the same moment he hears it, the telltale tune of a shiny new email arriving in his inbox.

Shiro has never moved so quickly in his life, almost stumbling over the coffee table in order to get over to the computer. He punches the air with both fists enthusiastically when he reads Keiths reply and he is very glad (for the first time ever) that in that moment he is alone, surprising even himself with such a reaction. He honestly doesn’t remember the last time he felt so happy, which surprises him because he thought he was happy when he was with Adam. Maybe he was always looking at their relationship through rose tinted glasses, only focussing on the good because he so desperately wanted it to be that way. After dwelling on that thought for a while he visibly shakes his head and hits reply to Keith’s email.

He sends Keith his phone number as he realises communicating via email is very archaic and time consuming. It doesn’t take long for his phone to ping and he finds he can’t help the huge smile that appears on his face when he reads the text from Keith.

  **Hey Shiro, It’s Keith.**  
**This is kinda crazy right? I mean we haven’t seen each other in four years, what if we don’t get along like we used to?**

Shiro hadn’t even thought that was a possibility, him? Not liking Keith? Completely out of the question. The other way around however? The thought deflates Shiro a little as he thinks about his reply.

  **Keith, I don’t think there is a universe out there where I wouldn’t get along with you. You are right to have reservations about me though. These past four years haven’t  been too kind to me I’ve… gone through a lot and I’m afraid I’m not the happy go lucky person I once was**.

Shiro thinks of his arm in that moment, what if Keith is repulsed by it? Sure he has some snazzy prosthetic but he saw the strange looks he got from people, the way he was judged just by his appearance. Deep down he knows Keith would never be so cruel, but he is still a little nervous about it.

**The situation we find ourselves in is a little crazy but something really great could also come of it. I really want to do this with you Keith, and I hope you feel the same way.**

Keith replies after a few minuets have passed. The three dots at the bottom of the screen appearing and disappearing multiple times.

  **I do feel the same Shiro.**  
**I haven’t had anything to be excited about for a while.**  
**Im excited to do this with you.**  
  
Shiro smiles to himself. He finds it cute how Keith will send multiple one line texts instead of a huge paragraph. Short and to the point, an echo of his personality.  
One more text from Keith comes through.  
  
  **So how do we go about this?**

The spend the next couple of weeks leading up to the trip ironing out all the kinks and getting a solid plan together. As their flight to Europe departs out of Boston Keith is to fly in the morning of departure and they will meet at the airport. As the day draws nearer Shiro finds himself a nervous ball of energy, he almost convinces himself none of this is real that he’s dreaming and any moment now he will wake up in a cold sweat all alone in his bed.

He’d be the first to admit that the first email he’d sent to Keith had been born out of desperation not to be alone again. I mean who breaks up with their boyfriend and them immediately asks another guy to travel the world with you? It had started out that way sure, but these past few weeks talking to Keith had proven to Shiro that this, whatever was happening, was right. It was the best desperate decision Shiro had ever made.

Texting with Keith has been nothing but easy. They quickly fell into comfortable banter and it felt like they had never spent any time apart. There were times when Shiro worried he was texting too often, Adam’s words ringing in his head, and so despite his desires he would leave it a while before he would reply to Keith or initiate a conversation. To his surprise though, Shiro found this only pissed Keith off and he would often get snarky comments from the raven haired boy about leaving him on read. Shiro would laugh at those and apologise profusely.

Shiro kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, things couldn’t go this well, for this long. It never worked out this well for Shiro. The metaphorical shoe never did drop though and before he knew it, he was on his way out the door, luggage In hand, to go meet Keith at the airport. Everything he owned now in the backpack on his shoulders. He’d not renewed the lease on his apartment, mainly because he wouldn’t be able to afford the upkeep whilst he was away but also because it held too many memories of Adam, memories he was only too glad to be rid of.

On his way to the airport Shiro pulled out the journal he had bought just the day before and opened it up, he stared at the blank page for a while before bringing pen to paper to write the only thing that came to mind. It was just one sentence. One sentence to start it all. One sentence was all that was needed.

  **I have never been this happy.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter they will finally meet again and get this trip started. Their first stop on their trip is Berlin, Germany BTW. Ive been there myself twice and it is one of my favourite cities. Shiro and Keith are going to have a great time there :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find out how Shiro reacts to receiving his reply in the next chapter... 
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PaladinPal91)


End file.
